Naruto of the Diclonius clan
by Narutmura
Summary: Summery: What would happen if Naruto was born with horns out his skull and is adopted by Lucy? Oh, and Ozuna from Ninja Assassin is thrown into this story and also an OC. Rated M for Gore and strong violence
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Raizo or Elfen Lied

* * *

><p>Prolouge:<p>

There was a council meeting. The meeting was called upon by the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. There were lots of chatter.

"Hello" The Hokage spoke to the mic of the podium. There was still chatter.

"Hello" he said again, only this time the chatter became minimal. The council turned to the podium where the Third Hokage is.

"I like to get this meet start and thank you all for coming. Anyways, the matter at hand is that Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki sacrificed themselves to seal the Kyuubi inside his newborned son, Naruto." Hiruzen said, as he held his hand to the side as the Dog Masked Anbu appeared.

The baby has Minato's blond hair with Kyuubi whiskers on his cheeks. He also had 2 horns that are growing out of his skull.

"We should kill this baby and finish what the Fourth has started!" Shouted a civilian.

"How about I adopt the baby and then turn it into a weapon?" said Danzo with a straightface.

"Not going to happen" the Hokage said, sharply.

"I will adopt the boy" said a female voice.

Everyone turned to the voice and saw a woman no older than her early twenties. Like Naruto, she also had horns growing out of her skull.

"Umm, who are you? Another demon freak?" said another lady with pink hair and no horns

"I am Lucy, Queen of the Diclonius clan. If you value your life then I suggest you learn know who you are speaking to" Lucy said as she threaten the other lady as she used her vector to lift the lady by the throat into the air. She squeeze the vector slowly, making it difficult to breathe.

Hiashi Hyuga, the Head lord of the Hyuga clan immediately activated his Byakugan. When the veins popped out his head, he could see an invisible hand that is holding the pink haired lady.

'Impressive' Hiashi thought but he remain with the stoic face.

"That's enough!" The Third Hokage shouted as Lucy dropped the woman which cause her to land on her back hard on the floor.

"now, what are your reasons for Naruto?" the Third asked.

"Simple, I will train the boy some of the Diclonius clan's secret techniques and jutsu as well chakra building excersices." Lucy said. "I will try to bring him back to Konoha before he starts the ninja academy"

"Very well. It is settled then and I demand that everything that is said about Naruto a High Rank S-class secret under classified, you will be accounted for treason and will be sentenced to death. I will continue my position as "Hokage" in the Fourth Hokage's sted. This meeting is over. Dismissed" The former Third Hokage said as he hit the hammer onto the podium table.

* * *

><p>Next Scene: with Danzo and an Anbu captain<p>

"I want that child, do what it takes" Danzo order

Next Scene: Elsewhere, with Lucy and Naruto

"Don't worry, little Naruto-kun, I promise your mother that I will take your under my wing, and then once, you are ready, you may come back here and take your father's place, if that is what you desire," the Diclonius Queen said to baby Naruto as he just 'cooed' in her arms

All the sudden, a shuriken was thrown, missing Lucy. It was actually a warning. She covered the boy's eyes because she is about to have a bloody battle.

"Stop!" a demanding voice. She turn the voice facing 5 ANBU ninjas, all had their swords drawn. (these happen to be Root)

"You are making a big mistake" Lucy said, sternly, looking all pissed off.

"Don't think for a second that look of yours is going to scare me. Now, hand over the child!" demanded the fake ANBU captain.

"Try and take him, if you dare," Lucy challenged him.

All of the sudden, a man wearing black traditional ninja clothing with a black mask drops down from the sky. The ninja had 2 katanas behind his back and a chain wrapped around to his left side to his right shoulder

"who are you?" the anbu captain demanded.

The black ninja drew a Katana from his back and then turned his head to Lucy.

"Go."

Lucy, then nodded.

"Be careful, Raizo" Lucy whispered before she left with Naruto

Raizo nodded back and then turn back to his enemy in front of him.

"Go after her! Don't let her get away!" the root Anbu captain ordered.

As soon as the other Anbu tried to do what they were told they were strucked through by Raizo's shuriken, their wounds were fatal.

"You should keep in mind with the opponent in from of you" Raizo said, sternly

"very well" the lone Anbu captain said.

"shadow blending technique" Raizo whispered silently, as he disappeared from Anbu captain's vision then suddenly appears behind him. Before the Anbu least expected it, he was sliced in the torso as he drops to the ground, dead. After that, Raizo wiped the blood off his Katana and puts it back into its sheath and then walks to Konoha's gates.

* * *

><p>Shadow blending technique - This is an Ozunu technique. It allows the user to blend within the shadows faster than the human eye to keep in track where the user is going.<p>

More chapters on the way.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen lied

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Location: Konoha's gates<p>

8 years have passed since Naruto and Lucy have left Konoha. Naruto finally returns all grown up. Naruto had a full black traditional ninja combat attire with the mask being used as a bandana to cover his horns. The back of the bandana was tied into a hairtie to keep it in place. He had a Katana on his back leaning on his right shoulder (this sword was a token when he was training with Raizo in the ways of the ninja). Naruto had blond spiked hair underneath the bandana Naruto has 3 sets of whiskers on either side of his cheeks. He hadn't known yet, why he had the whiskers. It wasn't told to him, yet. Naruto is traveling with along with a long time companion, Eriko.

Eriko had short red hair that is no longer than her shoulders. Like Naruto, she also has a katana sword on her back. The sword only hangs at the center of her back. She wore a black leather jacket lefted open. She wore a black shirt inside with 2 gun pistols hostered inside the the waistline of her hips inside her blue jean shorts. She also wore black leather fingerless gloves on her hands. Unlike, Naruto she wasn't a Diclonius (she was only Raizo's best student) and so therefore, she has no horns. She seems to be carrying a hunter's rifle on her back with the nozzle pointing up.

Naruto start to speak with enthusiasm.

"So, this is Konoha, one of the elemental nation's biggest villages"

"It sure looks nice" Eriko responded.

Naruto waited a moment to speak again.

"Come on! Let's by at the Hokage's office"

Eriko responded with a nod.

"So, little baby Naruto has finally return to us" the Sandaime Hokage said.

"Oh, yes Hokage-sama! Lucy-sama told me that me and along my friend, Eriko-chan, can live and stay here, maybe at a apartment complex, while we take attendance at the Ninja Academy"

"Very well. Let's take you over there right now" the Old Hokage said.

Minutes later, they all finally reach the Academy. They are now heading to Iruka Umino's classroom

"blah, blah, blah" were the sounds of Iruka's teaching words until the sound of the classroom door opening up, reviling 2 kids and the Hokage.

Iruka spoke out to the class.

"It's seems that we have 2 new students that will be attending at our academy."

"Come on in" Iruka said to Naruto and Eriko as they entered into the classroom.

There were gasps and awes headed to their direction (Eriko, from the guys and Naruto from the girls)

All the sudden that was interrupted when Iruka spoke,

"Alright kids, let's settle down and let them introduce themselves"

Naruto was first to start.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki from the Diclonius clan. I have been trained in the ninja by my sensei, Raizo, who is known to be the best ninja from the Ozunu clan. I do have a special ability, which you people call, Kekkei Genkai but ya know how much I want to tell you but, it's secret"

"then you must come from weak clan then" a brooding Sasuke said with a smartass smirk.

Naruto smirked back, "You're a Uchiha, right?"

"You got that right, don't you ever forget it" Sasuke said being all overcomfident

"We'll see, huh? Naruto said threatening him

"Anyways, please continue on with the introduction if you aren't finish" Iruka said, trying to get back to business.

Naruto nodded as it was Eriko's turn to speak

"I am Eriko Yumi, from the Diclonius clan. Like Naruto here, I was as also train in the arts of the ninja by Raizo-sensei from the Ozunu clan. Unlike Naruto, I don't have a Kekkei Genkai but I do have faith in my own abilities."

"Very good, you two! Let's find you both a seat. " Iruka said as he pointed 2 empty seats next to Hinata and Ino. "You can get both of those seats if you like"

They both nodded as Naruto took the seat next Hinata and Eriko took the seat next to Ino.

"So, I assume you got these two covered, right?" The Hokage asked

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Iruka answered as the Hokage disappeared in swirls of leaves

Iruka then continued on with his boring teaching lecture.

Despite having a long lecture, Hinata couldn't help not staring at Naruto for a long time. Naruto finally caught on to her and looked at her, with an annoyed look.

"Is there a reason for you to stare at me for a long time?" Naruto asked her to get a gasp for a response as she looked away as Naruto sighed at his behavior, when he spoke,

"I'm sorry, it is just, I'm not used to people staring at me for long periods of time"

"I...understand" Hinata said, stuttering, timidly and softly.

Naruto then, could sense her uneasiness in her voice.

"Look, don't take it too personal, okay?" Naruto spoke softly.

After that being said before Hinata could say anything else, the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen lied or Raizo

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p>It was end of the day for Ninja Academy and it was time to leave.<p>

Eriko and Naruto start to what the road to the town to get an apartment for the both of them. Before going to the town there was a training ground. At the training grounds, there was a familiar girl both of them recognized her. She was open palming one of the 3 logs. Then 3 bullies (all males) suddenly appeared. Luckily, Naruto and Eriko were far away enough to not get seen by them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little weak heiress of the Hyuga clan" the leader spoke out and snickered.

'Hyuga? I've heard of that clan' Naruto thought in his head. He turned to Eriko sending her a silent message saying,"I'll handle this" as he release his hair band from the bandana to drop it down to his face (this is the ninja mask that Naruto wears as a bandana for the dialogue for the coming battle he would be known as the masked ninja)

Eriko nodded as she was going to stay back.

"no!" Hinata cried out.

"Come on! Let's have some 'fun' with her" said one of the other bullies.

The other 2 bullies had her arms in places so she couldn't do anything as they put her on her knees as the leader is about to steal a kiss from her and then suddenly

"You know that isn't something you would do to a lady" A voice spoke out to the guy from behind him. They turned to the voice. All they saw a masked ninja

"why don't you mind your own business masked freak?" the boy scowled at the masked ninja.

"go home" the masked ninja said in his threatening voice

"heh, just who are you anyway?" asked the leader

"Just a freak wearing a ninja mask" the masked ninja answered

"What are you waiting, Romi? Get him!" said one of the bullies named Kaneya.

Romi didn't hesistate to punch the masked ninja. The masked ninja was fast enough to move. He happened to sidestep to one side to catch Romi's and punched him in the shoulder, breaking it out of place causing Romi to scream out loud

Kaneya let go of Hinata's arm to attack the masked ninja but the masked ninja caught his fist and side kicked him in the stomach and the masked ninja grabbed Kaneya in the neck with his vector and slammed him hard to the ground knocking him out instantly.

The masked ninja didn't have to turn around to know that there was a guy coming from behind him. All he did was sensed the nameless guy's chakra presense as moved his head to the left as a punch went by. The masked ninja was quick and back kicked him in the crotch and instantly he was down holding his balls like, they hurt like, hell. The masked ninja's finishing move is that he flipped over and landed an axe kick to the back nerve of nameless guy's head, knocking him out.

Seeing that the masked ninja has no enemies left that are conscious. He turned to Hinata,

"Are you alright, Hyuga heirness?" The masked ninja asked Hinata in his concern.

Hinata blushed at what he said. After realizing what he just asked, she bowed and said,

"yes! Thank you very much"

The masked ninja nodded just like he was sending a silent message,"You're welcome"

As soon as the masked ninja was about to walk away, he stopped as soon as Hinata shouted,

"Wait! Just who are you?" curiously.

the masked ninja just returned his mask into its bandana state. Hinata was surprise on who she just saw.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata said in a surprised tone.

Naruto smiled.

"yep! That's me!"

Hinata bows again,

"Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Just call me, Naruto" Naruto said, sheepishly as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"well, well, aren't you the masked hero?" Eriko teased him.<p>

"I was trying to become a good Samaritan, that's all" Naruto said, sheepishly

Eriko's face becomes serious,

"You remember what sensei said about kindness, right?"

"Yes, I know" Naruto replied.

* * *

><p>That is the end of the chapter. So, now give me a review<p>

P.S. anyways, when I update, the chapters will be posted in batches. So, that way I can try to keep a good story.

P.S.S as you want to know about how many vectors Naruto has and what his range is, here is your answer: Naruto has 4 vectors and they go up the range no longer than 4 meters.

P.S.S.S. Thanks for reading and come up for ideas for the next chapter, folks!


End file.
